Un voyage très attendu
by Iamje
Summary: Dwalin était un des plus féroces guerriers de la maison de Durin. Rangées tout au fond de lui, sa haine et sa rage, toute sa fureur reprenaient les droits sur le champ de bataille. Mais juste à côté d'elles, il avait enfoui autre chose... [ T pour le moment, le rating changera en temps voulu !]
1. Chap1 : Le Guerrier

**Ch. 1 : Le Guerrier**

**_Bonjour à toi lecteur/trice ! Merci de lire cette fanfiction ^^  
J'espère que cela sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire à la fin de ta lecture._**

**_Le premier chapitre débute avant la quête pour Erebor._**

* * *

Notre récit commence… quand commence-t-il, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce en l'an 2770 du troisième âge, le jour maudit où Smaug descendit du nord pour fondre sur Erebor et s'emparer de la montagne solitaire, brûlant et décimant la quasi totalité d'un peuple ?

Est-ce deux ans plus tard, sur le route des montagnes bleues, où le jeune Dwalin naquit, ses jeunes années à jamais marquées par une errance qui sembla sans fin, sous les yeux indifférents, injurieux voire agressifs des autres peuplades ?

Ou est-ce quand Dis donna naissance à une petite tête blonde, plusieurs années encore après ça ?

* * *

Dwalin était un guerrier. Un des plus féroces de la maison de Durin, même. Son être entier exultait la virilité, et les cicatrices qui barraient sa peau de part en part contait ses exploits au combat sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Il était un mâle dans toute sa splendeur, depuis très jeune déjà, et la fierté de sa famille. Il avait été de toutes les guerres. Il avait vu son père tomber sur le champs de la bataille d'Azanulbizar, où il avait été témoin d'un Thorin se battant avec une branche de chêne, et la rage qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux ce jour-là semblait faire écho avec son propre cœur. Il avait connu la mort depuis tout petit, lors de cette errance sans fin, mais le brasier des Nains brûlés d'Azanulbizar serait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Oui, il avait été ado rebelle, forgeron, mari, il était un frère et un fils également, mais Dwalin était un guerrier avant tout. Il avait suivi Thrain le second dans sa marche vers Erebor, et il avait combattu les sbires de Sauron et les plus hideuses créatures que cette Terre n'ait jamais porté. Il était toujours le premier à se porter volontaire. Rangées tout au fond de lui, sa haine et sa rage, toute sa fureur reprenaient les droits sur le champ de bataille. C'était ce pour quoi il était connu parmi les siens.

Mais juste à côté d'elles, il avait enfoui autre chose. Quelque chose qui n'était pas digne de sa lignée, de la Maison de Durin. Et qu'il préférait laisser dormir, refoulée pour de nombreuses décennies, la faisant taire à l'occasion si elle osait se réveiller.

* * *

Le nain était assis sur l'un des bancs de la taverne, une pinte de bière posée devant lui, mais il semblait ailleurs. Ses armures de poings inutiles ici, étaient restées chez lui, et il regardait d'un air distrait les runes présentes en encre noire sur sa main gauche. Les tatouages n'étaient pas si fréquents chez les nains (ou n'importe où sur la Terre du milieu, d'ailleurs) car la technique et la douleur qui y était associées en rebutaient plus d'un. Lui, en arborait pourtant un peu partout. Et chacun d'entre eux possédait une signification plus ou moins chère à son coeur.

Il fut tiré violemment de ses pensées par une tape dans le dos :

« Me dis pas que tu songes à en faire un de plus ? »

...Un peu plus et le nain à la barbe blanche se prenait une pinte métallique en travers de la gueule. Mais Dwalin avait instantanément reconnu la voix rieuse de son frère, et un sourire retourna immédiatement sur ses lèvres.

« Hey ! Je t'offre une choppe ? »

Balin accepta, et ne releva pas à haute voix le fait qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Il connaissait bien l'expression qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Dwalin, et préférait ne pas s'étendre sur un sujet qui pouvait le rendre malheureux, quel qu'il soit. Alors à la place, il prit le parti de lui changer les idées du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et il y arrivait très bien ! Les heures suivantes furent dédiées à la ripaille, l'alcool et la musique, et plusieurs de leurs vieux amis se joignirent à eux en cours de soirée. L'éclat de joie retourné dans les yeux du guerrier, Balin se permit de s'éclipser en arguant qu'il n'était plus tout jeune et avait besoin de sommeil. Qu'importe, son frère continua à festoyer avec les autres.

« Monsieur Dwalin ! »

Cette voix-là aussi il la connaissait, même s'il commençait à être dans un état plus qu'imbibé. Il salua les neveux de son roi, qui venaient d'entrer dans la taverne. Les deux jeunes hommes aimait bien Dwalin à présent, même si ç'aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il ne leur avait jamais fait peur, étant enfants. Il faut avouer qu'il était plutôt bourru dans son genre et que la communication avec les gosses (non, la communication tout court, en fait) n'était pas vraiment son fort.

La soirée s'éternisa et le guerrier vit chaque nain retourner dans leurs foyers, les un après les autres, à l'exception des deux qui ronflaient respectivement sur et sous la table, de Kili qui avait fait son numéro de charme à la serveuse, et de Fili qui avait pas mal bu, et reposait à demi sur son épaule. Lui se tenait droit et -à peu près- digne, mais n'était pas certain de pouvoir marcher droit jusqu'à son lit à présent : il n'avait pas désiré rentrer, n'ayant rien ni personne qui l'attendait chez lui, et avait ingéré assez d'alcool pour assommer un éléphant. Ses yeux bleus errèrent un moment sur la taverne qui semblait vidée de sa vie précédente, avant de se poser sur celui qui était appuyé contre lui. Il le fixa plusieurs secondes, avant que Fili ne réagisse, réalisant soudainement que sa familiarité était assez gênante, et se redressant de lui-même : « Oh, désolé ! »

Absorbé par son observation, Dwalin ne releva pas mais sa voix basse et presque sombre laissa échapper : « Tes cheveux, ils me font penser à ma femme. » Blonds et brillants comme l'or sous le soleil, qu'ils étaient. Et soignés avec ça. Tressés ici et là et parés de bijoux discrets et de bon goût.

Lui ne s'embêtait plus avec les nattes depuis longtemps. Frerîs l'ennuyait souvent avec ça, et s'occupait parfois elle-même de lui tresser quelques mèches. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais faisait partie de leurs moments privilégiés, même s'il ne manquait pas de râler sur le sujet à l'époque.

Fili ne savait pas comment le prendre. Il lui faisait penser à sa femme ? Il n'était pas Kili avec son manque de virilité flagrante, non plus. Mais surtout, il fut captivé un instant par le regard du guerrier. Il y avait là une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Outre les effets flagrants de l'alcool, quelque chose qu'il était bien en peine de replacer se mêlait à une pointe de douleur. C'est ce qui l'empêcha de lancer une répartie cinglante et comique à la fois dans la tête de Dwalin. Celui-ci se pencha sur lui et enfouit son nez dans la tignasse blonde à portée, humant visiblement son parfum. Estomaqué, celui qui était l'héritier de Thorin laissa un petit rire gêné s'échapper de sa gorge :

« Okay, monsieur Dwalin, je crois que vous avez assez bu pour la semaine ! »

Sur quoi, il aida son aîné à se redresser et à sortir de la taverne, à partir d'où le tatoué se mit de lui-même en marche pour retourner chez lui, et Fili le laissa faire pour rejoindre ses propres draps.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, les milles marteaux des forges d'Ered Luin semblait tambouriner dans sa tête. Mais le pire fut quand, quelques heures plus tard et alors qu'il approchait avec envie une pâtisserie de sa bouche, il se souvint soudainement de la scène de la veille. La mâchoire lui en resta ouverte plus que de raison et il ne se remit à manger que parce que Bofur le regardait bizarrement.

Alors ça, c'était… carrément honteux. Il serait extrême de dire "déshonorrant" mais il fut tout de même proche de le penser. Les neveux de Thorin, qui écoutaient autrefois avec attention ses récits, allaient pouvoir rire de lui pendant un bon moment à présent. Adieu l'image du combattant farouche. Bonjour les rumeurs sur son compte. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que Fili n'aille pas éventer ce dérapage de sa part à tout va. Mais Dwalin ne doutait pas qu'il en parlerait à son frère, et de là toute la montagne serait au courant. Le nain termina son déjeuner sans prononcer un mot, sourcils froncés, malgré les tentatives de ses compagnons pour le dérider.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à exploser divers artefacts d'aide à l'entraînement, et à traumatiser de jeunes nains qui n'avaient pas imaginé que la leçon serait si extrême. Quand il arrêta, il était fourbu mais pas satisfait, quelque chose grondant encore en lui, tentant de l'avertir. Il prit le chemin de ses quartiers, absorbé par ses pensées, et manqua de peu de renverser Kili, qui lui lança un Bonjour pourtant très joyeux. Joyeux. Il lui lança un regard des plus noirs, et poursuivit sa route pour tomber nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées. Fili.

« Monsieur Dwalin ! Bien remis d'hier ? »

S'il avait pu tuer avec ses yeux, il l'aurait fait. Il se contenta pourtant de lui répondre à voix basse mais ferme : « Si tu parles d'hier à qui que ce soit, je t'arrache les dents une à une. »

« Euh. Okay ?. »

Un peu violent le Dwalin, non ? Déjà reparti, en tout cas. Le pauvre Fili le regarda s'éloigner en haussant les épaules, sans vraiment comprendre. Apparemment, feu sa femme était un sujet des plus sensibles. Le bougre ne voulait-il pas laisser entrevoir son petit coeur meurtri ? Peut-être s'agissait-il là à ses yeux d'une faiblesse impardonnable. Allez savoir. Lui, trouvait ça plutôt attendrissant de la part de cette montagne de muscles.

* * *

_**Voilà pour le chapitre 1 !** _  
**_J'espère que tu as accroché =)_**

_**Alors, une petite Aventure maintenant ?**_


	2. Chap2 : La quête du Roi

**Ch. 2 : La quête du Roi**

**_Merci à toi lecteur de suivre ma modeste fanfiction ^^  
J'espère que cela te plaira (bien qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, sorry !), et surtout n'hésite pas à laisser un petit mot !_**

* * *

Thorin était Roi. Mais il était aussi, pour Dwalin, un ami proche et il le considérait presque de la famille. Il s'était mis à son service sitôt Thrain disparu. Ou du moins, après des jours et des jours de recherches vaines, quand Ecu de chêne fut finalement couronné. Ils avaient déjà combattus côte à côte avant, et il se battirent ensemble de nombreuses fois après. Leur amitié fut forgée dans le temps et le respect l'un de l'autre, et Dwalin plus que quiconque lui était loyal, et estimait grandement sa sagesse, son calme et sa détermination.

Mais Thorin n'était que le roi d'un peuple, pas d'un royaume. Roi des exilés d'Erebor, et non roi sous la Montagne. Rongé par l'hypothèse que la malédiction de ses ancêtres était aussi sur lui, et lui ferait perdre la tête à son tour, il ne déviait pourtant pas de son but : la reconquête de la Montagne Solitaire. Un rêve d'enfant, diraient certains. Impossible à réaliser. Et pourtant, les indices étaient là, et le dragon n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis des décennies. Alors, quand le Mage gris se présenta à lui pour lui souffler qu'il était temps de reprendre son domaine, Thorin n'hésita que brièvement. Même s'il n'avait qu'une infime chance de réussir, il se devait de la saisir.

Il monta donc, sur les conseils de Gandalf, une Compagnie. Dwalin fut un des premiers informés, avec Balin. L'un car il était un de ses conseillers les plus sages, l'autre car c'était son meilleur guerrier. Il rassembla une troupe de 13 personnes au total. La dernière ayant rejoint ses rangs contre son avis premier : Kili. A cela devait s'ajouter un étranger. Un semi-homme, important selon le mage. Leur périple commençait donc par une étape dans la Comtée.

* * *

Dwalin fut le premier à arriver. S'associer avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas de leur peuple pour cette quête ne faisait aucun sens à ses yeux, et il peinait à comprendre cette décision. Cependant, s'il avait été franc et mentionné ses réserves à son roi, il n'était pas allé plus loin que ça, décidant de d'abord voir par lui-même à quoi ressemblait ce hobbit. Après avoir sonné à la porte du trou qui était marquée, il se présenta sobrement, sans fioritures aucune. Le semi-homme était petit et menu, pas franchement musclé et semblait peiner à trouver ses mots. Autant dire qu'il ne constituait pas le moindre danger physique direct. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en représentait pas du tout, il le garderait donc à l'oeil. Mais en attendant… on lui avait promis de la nourriture, alors : au souper !

Il eut le temps d'engloutir le dîner de Bilbo, avant que son frère n'arrive à son tour, et ne vienne l'aider à taper dans le garde-manger du hobbit. Puis, vint le tour de Fili et Kili. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où Dwalin avait osé menacer l'héritier de son roi. Fili n'en avait parlé à personne, et, n'étant pas le moins du monde fâché à la base, il avait eu tôt fait d'oublier cet incident, là où le guerrier de son côté avait eu le temps de se détendre à ce sujet. Les nouveaux venus furent donc accueillis parfaitement normalement par leurs pairs, Kili venant même discuter immédiatement avec Dwalin au sujet de sa nouvelle épée.

Le reste de la soirée fut quelque peu mouvementée. L'arrivée de douze nains dans la demeure de Bilbo mit en effet une joyeuse pagaille, dont chacun se régala (enfin sauf leur hôte...). Mais quand Thorin passa la porte, le ton changea immédiatement, chacun préférant montrer un peu plus de retenue par respect pour leur roi. Les nouvelles ne furent pas bonnes. Les autres peuplades naines refusaient de leur prêter main forte pour la reconquête d'Erebor et Dwalin en fut le premier fâché. Que les elfes et les hommes refusent toute implication dans leurs affaires après qu'ils aient été chassés de Leur montagne était déjà difficile à digérer, mais que leur propre race les laissent affronter seuls ce périple, c'était franchement décevant. Quels lâches… Il y avait de quoi renoncer à son titre de Nain.

Il resta à maugréer quelques instants, non sans s'empiffrer de quelques cookies restés sur la table, avant de relever la tête. Ori avait rebondit sur leur petit problème de dragon pour se lever et déclamer une tirade pleine de courage : il n'avait pas peur de Smaug, et lui ferait tâter de son fer ! Dwalin le regarda avec un air désapprobateur sur sa figure déjà rude, tandis que Dori obligeait le plus jeune à se rasseoir et à se taire.

Ori était déjà le moins âgé de la compagnie, le moins expérimenté aussi, et Dwalin avait un peu de mal à admettre sa présence parmi eux. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin d'un scribe ? Soyons sérieux deux minutes : il s'agissait là d'un artiste, pas d'un guerrier. En terme de fer, il n'avait qu'un simple couteau à peine bon pour se couper un peu de jambon… Ca et un lance pierre ! Le petit n'était pas près pour ce genre de voyage. Tout comme Bilbo, il allait être un handicap. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer : le semi-homme avait l'air d'un gentil gars, qui ferait mieux de rester chez lui.

La conversation fut encore animée un bon moment, et la soirée s'acheva sur quelques notes qu'il estimait somme toute plutôt positives. Gandalf avait présenté une solution pour pouvoir rentrer dans la cité et le hobbit avait finalement refusé de venir. Malgré tout, la joie précédente avait fanée, et seule restait l'incertitude face à une quête bien plus grande qu'eux.


	3. Chap3 : Colère

**Ch3**** : Dégout.**

**_Bonjour à tous !_****_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à votre goût.  
Et merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là ! ^^_**

* * *

Le lendemain, le semi-homme avait fini par changer d'avis, Dwalin avait perdu deux pièces d'or au profit de Gandalf et la petite troupe avançait à bon rythme, perchée sur le dos de poneys. L'avantage de ces bêtes était qu'elles étaient suffisamment robustes pour pouvoir supporter le poids d'un nain, de ses affaires et de son armement sur de longues distances, leur permettant de gagner rapidement du terrain et cela, sans trop se fatiguer.

Dwalin avait pris position à l'arrière de la Compagnie et fermait la marche en discutant périodiquement avec les nains se trouvant près de lui. Thorin quant à lui était à l'avant et menait l'ensemble sans un mot qui ne fut nécessaire. Ses neveux furent d'ailleurs surpris de le voir ainsi en retrait :

« J'aurais pourtant parié qu'il serait dix mètres devant, près à taper sur la première ombre qui se présenterait avec son marteau de guerre ! »

« Il était comme ça, plus jeune. Ca lui a passé. » Balin leur adressa un sourire paternel.

« Voilà qui est intriguant ! » s'exclama le plus jeune, approuvé par son frère : « En effet. »

« Disons simplement qu'il préfère surveiller vos arrières... »

Ne voulant pas laisser échapper quelques mots de trop, qu'on lui aurait sans nul doute reprochés plus tard, le nain à la barbe blanche donna un coup de talon à sa monture pour se rapprocher de Thorin. Les deux frères jetèrent alors un coup d'oeil sur le guerrier, pour le trouver en train de fixer le hobbit puis de sonder le sous-bois du regard. Nul doute que si le semi-homme faisait un pas de travers, Dwalin serait le premier à lui sauter dessus pour le lui faire regretter ! Il n'était en effet pas connu pour sa confiance ni son amabilité envers les étrangers à sa race.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas seulement ça qui poussait le dégarni à rester ainsi derrière la troupe. En effet, plus jeune il n'avait jamais hésité à partir devant sans se soucier de ses compagnons, ni du fait de devancer son roi. Il était un jeune impatient, excité à l'idée de rencontrer des ennemis et de les réduire en bouillie. Mais nous l'avons dit, il avait été de toutes les batailles. Il avait parcouru les chemins, et vu ses camarades restés à l'arrière tomber dans des embuscades, vu son roi se faire enlever pour ne jamais être retrouvé, dû tenir la main de ses amis pendant qu'ils rendaient leur dernier souffle. Assagi par les années et les pertes subies, il veillait à présent sagement sur les siens au lieu de courir seul devant le danger.

La journée se déroula sans encombre, et la compagnie dressa le camp dans la nature. Comme les plus vieux d'entre eux, Dwalin était habitué à dormir à même le sol et sous les étoiles lorsque cela était nécessaire, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Sitôt descendu de poney, il avait laissé ses affaires dans un coin pour aller chercher du bois sec, qu'il ramena à Bombur afin qu'il puisse leur préparer à manger. Puis, il s'était tranquillement assis près de Balin, en attendant que le souper soit prêt. Mentalement, il vérifiait les effectifs et surveillait les plus jeunes, ainsi que l'intrus. La troupe semblait encore de bonne humeur, plaisantant et jouant un peu de musique avant de décider de se coucher.

Dwalin avait été désigné comme veilleur, et ne dormait donc pas lorsque Bilbo se leva pour donner des pommes à son poney. Quel gaspillage… Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre à lui lorsqu'ils manqueraient de nourriture ! Des cris se firent entendre au loin, et le semi-homme, un peu paniqué, se dépêcha de revenir près du feu, où Fili et Kili discutaient depuis déjà un moment. En bons garnements, ils ne manquèrent pas de venir raconter au Hobbit que les orcs venaient par dizaine couper la gorge des voyageurs au petit matin. Le guerrier n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir que la voix de Thorin s'élevaient pour brimer ses neveux, après quoi il tempêta et s'enfonça dans la nuit noire. Dwalin eut le réflexe de vouloir le suivre, mais ne bougea pas de son rocher. Il devait rester à monter la garde.

Les trois jeunes restèrent interdits. L'un, peu rassuré, tremblait presque et les deux autres se sentaient manifestement fautifs, les rires bien loin d'eux à présent. Le guerrier poussa un soupir tandis que Balin se relevait pour apaiser ce petit monde, venant expliquer à Bilbo la raison derrière cet énervement. Son frère resta silencieux pendant qu'il contait l'une de leurs plus terribles histoires... Thorin, calmé, revint à temps pour en entendre la conclusion, clamant qu'Azog pourrissait dans un trou et alla s'enfouir aussitôt sous une couverture. Dwalin fit signe à ceux qui étaient encore debout. « Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, inutile de s'épuiser pour rien. » Sa voix sonnait bien plus comme un reproche que comme un conseil, mais Balin savait à quoi s'en tenir. Étonnement, une personne de plus perçut le message positivement, et il s'agissait là de Fili. Le silence se fit bientôt entendre de nouveau, à l'exception des ronflements des nains et des cris lointains des orcs.

* * *

Le reste de la garde fut tenue par Òin puis Glòin cette nuit-là. Dwalin put donc avoir sa part de sommeil. Malgré cela, il fut comme souvent difficile de le décider à se lever quand le soleil eut pointé le bout de son nez. Balin qui le connaissait bien attendit que la troupe fut proche du départ avant d'aller secouer nonchalamment quelques biscuits au chocolat devant son visage. Un bras ne tarda pas à donner signe de vie pour attraper les douceurs et le reste du bonhomme se décida ensuite à se redresser pour les avaler tout en s'étirant légèrement. La scène fit sourire ceux de l'assemblée qui avaient remarqué le manège, et le hobbit en particulier ne manqua pas de trouver cela amusant. A croire que ce nain-là était toujours de mauvaise humeur si ce n'était quand il mangeait.

Plusieurs jours de chevauchée s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que rien de notable n'ait vraiment lieu. Le magicien n'était d'aucun secours contre les effets de la météo, ce qui le relégua au rang de bon dernier dans les yeux de certains nains, Fili et Kili ne perdaient pas leur bonne humeur, les plus âgés d'entre eux se remémoraient les bons vieux souvenirs, et Bilbo et Ori s'échangeaient leurs visions du récit de ce voyage. Car si l'un était dépêché pour être le scribe officiel de la compagnie, l'autre comptait bien coucher tout cela par écrit également, pour pouvoir narrer cette grande aventure et la passer à ses enfants et petits enfants plus tard ! _Pour ça, encore fallait-il qu'il survive_ pensa Dwalin, mais pour une fois, il parvint à ne pas faire de remarque désobligeante à voix haute.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent ce soir-là, la Compagnie semblait bien rodée. Chacun s'occupa des tâches qui lui étaient assignées, si tant est qu'ils en avaient, et les autres se reposèrent un peu. Dwalin était tranquillement en train de faire le tour du camp, par sécurité, quand un cri se fit entendre. Kili ? Le tatoué n'hésita pas une seconde, sa poigne se resserrant déjà sur le manche de son marteau tandis qu'il coupait à travers bois en courant pour… pour tomber sur trois nains et un hobbit nus, en train de se baigner dans le fond d'une rivière. « C'est froiiiid ! » se plaignait Kili, qui avait manifestement été poussé à l'eau par son frère, qui riait joyeusement avec Bofur, tandis que Bilbo rentrait dans l'eau avec toutes les précautions du monde. Dwalin se mit à grogner dans sa barbe, attirant sur lui l'attention des plus jeunes. « Si vous tenez tant que ça à mourir, il fallait le dire tout de suite, j'aurais pu m'en charger ! ».

Comme il lisait de l'incompréhension dans leurs regards, il verrouilla le sien dans celui de Fili, qui était responsable à son sens. Toute sa colère et sa frustration montaient en flèche. « Vous n'avez plus aucune protection ! Le premier ennemi qui passe vous tue en quelques secondes, avant d'avancer sur le reste de la compagnie ! ». Le hobbit tremblait à demi, que ce fut de froid ou parce que Dwalin l'impressionnait et Bofur se permit de mettre une main rassurante sur son épaule. « Ca va, c'est juste histoire d'être un peu propre », ce à quoi Kili approuva : « Oui, c'est pour l'hygiène ». Mais à ces mots, le vieux guerrier ne put s'empêcher de tempêter : « L'hygiène n'a pas à être synonyme de la Connerie ! ». Il arrêta de fixer durement l'héritier de Thorin en se rendant compte que Dori et Ori les avaient rejoint, et esquissa alors un demi tour pour rejoindre leur camp tout en grommelant « Gardez donc un oeil sur ces idiots. »

« Bah alors, on lui a volé son goûter ou quoi ? », Kili essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. « ...Aucune idée. » Fili quant à lui savait que Dwalin n'avait pas tort. Il poussa un soupir, en se faisant la réflexion qu'il avait une fois de plus failli à ses devoirs. Il espérait que son oncle n'ait pas vent de cette petite erreur de jugement. Pour l'héritier de la lignée de Durin, ce voyage avait été très attendu. Mais, contrairement à Kili, ce n'était pas seulement car l'idée de découvrir le monde et faire les quatre cent coups avec son frère l'excitait. Non. C'était aussi car il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir démontrer à Thorin qu'il était digne de lui et de leur peuple. Qu'il serait prêt, en temps voulu, à monter sur le trône et à les guider. Reprendre Erebor à ses côtés était tout un symbole.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans la direction où Dwalin avait disparu. Derrière ses mots âpres et la colère qu'il venait d'afficher, Fili avait cru voir autre chose tapis dans son regard. Il y avait là quelque chose d'explosif et brûlant, sa colère sans doute, mais aussi un tourment qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Avait-il déjà perdu des camarades dans une situation similaire ? C'était la seule explication qui faisait sens à l'instant.

Pendant ce temps, le tatoué tapait dans un des arbres à portée de sa main gantée de métal, la rage le saisissant toujours au corps avec une certaine violence. Il prit quelques inspirations pour tenter de se calmer, et de renfermer soigneusement tout ce qui avait osé déborder dans leurs boîtes respectives. Cette fois, il était en rogne contre lui-même. Il y avait des jours où il ne se comprenait pas. Où il ne se supportait pas. Cela faisait longtemps, plusieurs décennies, que cela ne lui était pas arrivé mais cette fois, il avait gagné le pompon. Thorin était comme un frère de coeur pour lui. Cela faisait des deux gosses ses _neveux_. Et il les avaient toujours considéré comme tel.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait offert au blondinet ses premières haches doubles. Du regard circonspect de leur oncle « Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? » « Il n'est jamais trop tôt : tu vas voir, on va en faire le meilleur guerrier de la lignée de Durin ! » . Bien entendu, Thorin avait eu raison, comme d'habitude, et les armes avaient été confisquées par Dìs, qui estimait que cela était bien trop dangereux à un si jeune âge. Mais il se souvenait aussi de la pointe de fierté qu'il avait ressentie quelques années plus tard quand le jeune avait pu ressortir les haches, et commencé à s'entraîner avec.

Aujourd'hui encore, c'était des gamins, rien de plus. Et Fili était aussi son futur roi, bien qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir à connaître ce règne, car cela voudrait dire que Thorin aurait chuté.

* * *

Plus tard, le roi chargea ses neveux de veiller sur les chevaux. Bien entendu, il avait appris qu'ils s'étaient encore comportés en enfants, et espérait que leur donner un peu de responsabilité leur mettrait du plomb dans le crâne. Lui aussi était de sale humeur. Le mage insistait sur une halte à Fondcombe, soit-disant pour avoir de l'aide des elfes. Comme si ils en avaient besoin ! Comme si ces êtres ne leur avaient jamais tendu la main. non, il n'attendait rien d'eux, et ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. La dispute ne tarda pas à éclater, et Gandalf s'en alla, pour trouver meilleure compagnon : lui-même. Dwalin le regarda faire sans bouger. Il était d'accord avec Thorin sur tous les points. Les seules personnes sur qui ils pouvaient compter, c'était les nains. Et encore, même eux avaient choisi de les laisser se débrouiller. Alors…

* * *

**_A suivre dans le chapitre 4 : des trolls, un vieux fou, des elfes..._**


	4. Chap4 : Les marques du guerrier

**Ch. 4 : Les marques du guerrier**

_**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ça va bien ^^  
Ce chapitre sera plus long que les précédents, mais j'espère toujours à votre goût.**_

_**J'en profite pour dire également que -bien entendu- la toute dernière partie est de mon fait uniquement, et n'a donc rien à voir avec ce que Tolkien avait en tête... enfin, probablement ! **_

_**Aussi, sachez d'avance que je galère sur le chapitre suivant (sans grande raison pourtant) donc je ne garantis pas sa date de sa sortie :/**_

* * *

La conversation allait bon train, la compagnie discutant allègrement au coin du feu, et même Dwalin semblait avoir oublié sa colère précédente. Les ruines d'une ancienne ferme les protégeaient du vent et la nuit était belle. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Fili et Kili ne déboulent, le souffle court, pour prévenir que trois trolls avaient volé des poneys, et le Hobbit avec. Le guerrier n'eut pas à réfléchir ou chercher, que sa masse était déjà entre ses mains, et qu'il suivait les deux jeunots à travers champs et arbres, pour découvrir le campement des trolls. Le hobbit… décidément, il l'avait dit, ce petit serait juste bon à leurs donner des emmerdes ! Pourtant, il n'hésita pas et chargea. Thorin à ses côtés, les autres nains arrivant juste derrière eux. Il regretta un instant de se pas avoir eu le temps d'indiquer aux moins expérimentés de rester en arrière quand il vit Ori bravement bander son lance-pierre pour faire face à ces géants. Il abattit son arme sur chaque bout de trolls qui passa à sa portée. Des orteils, une face, peu importait. Il savait que ces créatures étaient difficiles à abattre et il ne fallait pas hésiter.

Mais, quelque part au milieu de la bataille, il vit Thorin s'arrêter net. Les trois ennemis avaient saisi le semi-homme, et menaçaient de le tuer. Quand le roi des exilés planta son épée dans le sol en signe de renonciation, Dwalin ne put s'empêcher de grogner : « Tu plaisantes ?! ». Mais le regard que son ami lui jeta était clair. Ce fut donc plus qu'à contre coeur que le guerrier lâcha son marteau. Rendre les armes pour un hobbit… Celui-là même qui, à n'en pas douter, les avait mis dans ce pétrin ! Lui, il était pour se battre. Il préférait mille fois que ce fut Bilbo qui périsse, plutôt que l'un des leurs, et là, ils se retrouvaient tous en danger de mort imminente. Il fut dépouillé de ses haches, mais n'hésita pas à taper des poings et mordre le troll qui le saisit pour le ficeler au-dessus de leur feu. S'il devait mourir, ce serait en se battant jusqu'au bout ! Enfin en l'occurrence, cela avait plutôt l'air d'être… cuit à la broche. Il jura en khuzdul, maudissant le hobbit dans sa barbe, alors que d'autres de ses compagnons étaient attachés avec lui. « Si on s'en sort, je le massacre... »

Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand le semi-homme décida de les trahir, conseillant les trolls sur la meilleure façon de cuisiner un nain. Là, sa rage battait le plein. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ne jamais faire confiance à un étranger. Juste bons pour vous abandonner ! Tout en pestant, il essayait de forcer sur ses liens pour se libérer, mais rien n'y faisait. Les puants firent tourner la broche, l'un d'eux attrapant Bombur pour le porter à sa bouche, prêt à le bouffer tout cru dans la seconde. Dwalin retint sa respiration un instant, ne supportant pas de ne rien pouvoir faire, mais vit avec étonnement le hobbit s'interposer en bégayant, avant de déclamer que leur compagnon avait des vers. Qu'ils étaient tous dans ce cas, en vérité. Il en resta bouche bée, les autres mettant un peu de temps avant de comprendre le manège du petit homme et d'appuyer ses dires. Enfin, le soleil salvateur montra le bout de son nez, aidé par le magicien qui détruisit un rocher pour aider sa progression. Les trolls se transformèrent en pierre sous leurs yeux ébahis, et leurs cris de victoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun aidait son prochain à se libérer de ses liens et Òin vérifiait que personne n'avait été blessé lors de l'altercation. Mais tout le monde semblait aller bien, fort heureusement, mis à part peut-être quelques bleus, ainsi que des moustaches et cheveux brûlés. Finalement, ils s'en étaient sortis mais l'envie de massacrer le hobbit avait disparue.

* * *

Ensemble, ils cherchèrent la tanière des vermines, qu'ils trouvèrent non loin de là sous la forme d'une grotte à l'odeur répugnante. Il y avait là quelques trésors, mais ces richesses n'intéressaient pas Dwalin, qui se contenta de regarder ses compères enterrer quelques coffres pour plus tard. Les armes n'avaient pas grand intérêt non plus : qu'irait-il faire avec une épée elfique alors qu'il avait déjà tout l'armement nain dont il avait besoin ? Il observa également Thorin choisir de garder une de ces lames ennemies, sous les conseils du mage. Sottises. Il sortit de l'antre puant pour chercher un peu d'air frais alors que l'on annonçait un danger imminent. Encore ? Soit. Mais alors qu'il préparait sa masse, Gandalf leur fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une fausse alerte. C'était l'un de ses amis, apparemment. A première vue, il avait surtout l'air d'un vieux fou. Dwalin le garda à l'oeil un moment avant de se lasser. Ils perdaient du temps. Un temps précieux qui pourrait être mis à profit ! Cependant, il cessa de râler en voyant Ori assis sur un rocher, visiblement fatigué de la nuit agitée qu'ils venaient de passer. Cela permettait au moins aux plus fragiles de se reposer. Il se tut donc, et alla également s'asseoir en attendant qu'on leur fasse signe de bouger, non sans garder les deux mages en vue.

Mais ce repos ne dura pas longtemps. Des ouargues leur sautèrent dessus sans prévenir, sans nul doute des éclaireurs pour un pack d'orcs. Il fallait donc bouger. Rapidement. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient plus de poneys, ces derniers ayant déjà fuit. Dwalin aurait bien proposé de tenir leur position et foncer dans le tas, mais ce n'était pas une option viable pour les plus jeunes d'entre eux et à l'évidence, cela aurait tout simplement été du suicide. Il n'aimait pas le moins du monde l'idée de fuir comme des lâches, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il s'agissait là d'une décision tactique et sage. Parfois, la force brute ne suffit pas.

Ainsi donc, ils coururent, se cachant derrière des rochers dès lors qu'ils le pouvaient pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Radagast tentant de faire diversion pour eux. Mais manifestement, les orcs en avaient après eux spécifiquement, c'était étrange. Le mage eut même l'audace d'accuser Thorin d'avoir parlé de leur quête à des oreilles ennemies. Cela ne fit qu'énerver le guerrier, qui avait toute confiance en son vieil ami. Un des orcs parvint tout de même à les repérer et, malgré la flèche ajustée de Kili et le coup de marteau bien placé de Dwalin sur son ouargue, la bête réussit à communiquer leur position avant de rendre l'âme. Il fallut donc encore courir, mais vers où ? Il n'y avait rien à perte de vue et très vite, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il allait falloir se battre. D'autant plus que le magicien avait disparu. « Il nous a abandonné » grogna le guerrier. Ne jamais compter sur autre chose que sur les nains, je vous le dis ! La compagnie forma un cercle, Kili tuant déjà quelques orcs à distance grâce à son arc. L'ennemi était nombreux, et la bataille serait sans nul doute âpre. Dwalin n'avait pas peur pour lui-même, mais il y aurait forcément des pertes lourdes… Et il ne voulait pas avoir à ajouter des noms aux runes déjà présentes sur sa peau.

La voix chevrotante de Gandalf se fit cependant entendre au-dessus des bruits du combat qui débutait, pour les enjoindre à descendre dans ce qui semblait être une crevasse, à même le roc. Un regard vers Thorin et Dwalin savait qu'il comptait cette fois rester en arrière ; il se jeta donc dans le trou sans sommation, avant d'en faire le tour pour trouver un passage, plus loin, et d'aller l'inspecter. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir où il déboucherait, mais c'était leur seule issue possible. Il retourna donc l'annoncer à la compagnie et sur accord du roi, mena la marche, l'arme à la main. Il s'attendait à tomber sur des gobelins ou tout autre ennemi à tout moment, mais rien ne vint. Ils marchèrent ainsi un long, très long moment, le pas lourds des nains résonnant dans la galerie, personne n'osant parler tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sortis de là. Finalement, une lumière se fit voir au bout du tunnel, et la vision qui les accueillit ensuite laissa d'abord Dwalin sans voix.

Une cité majestueuse, taillée à même le flanc de la montagne, se dressait devant leurs yeux. Une cité d'elfes. Thorin réagit avant lui, pour engueuler le magicien qui les avait mené aux portes de leurs ennemis. Cela avait manifestement été son plan depuis le début. Mais à présent, ils n'avaient plus le choix et durent donc marcher jusqu'aux portes d'Imladris, où un elfe avec un regard des plus condescendants les accueillis.

Dwalin bouillait. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise de rester vigilant, ça non. Ce regard… Il l'avait vu bien assez de fois, étant petit, alors que son peuple en exil tentait de survivre sans réussir à trouver le moindre abris. Peu importe qu'il y ait eu des enfants, des femmes et des blessés. On les prenait de haut, on ne considérait pas leurs vies comme importantes. Lui qui était né sur les routes avait été baigné dans ce dédain et cette indifférence assez longtemps. Il foudroya l'asperge d'un oeil mauvais, gardant son précieux marteau près de lui. Elrond n'était pas là. Tant mieux ! Ils n'avaient pas à le voir. Ne pouvaient-ils pas repartir sans tarder ?! Mais alors qu'il maugréait, le son d'un cor elfique le fit sursauter, et il se retourna pour voir une petite armée d'elfe se diriger vers eux à dos de chevaux. Sans hésiter, il poussa les quelques nains qui se tenaient devant lui pour faire partie du premier rang, se préparant déjà au combat, et il esquissa un mouvement de protection envers Ori pour l'enjoindre à reculer légèrement. Il le savait : c'était un piège !

Mais la cavalerie ralentit sitôt les portes passées, et celui qui devait être Lord Elrond descendit de sa selle pour venir parler au magicien. Cela ne signifiait pas la paix pour autant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se racontaient, et quels complots ils pouvaient bien monter ensemble. Mais contre toute attente, ils furent ensuite invités à dîner à la table du seigneur des lieux. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

* * *

Ce fut même pire que ce qu'il croyait. De la salade. Ils les prenaient pour des lapins, ou quoi ? Et cette musique… En effet, ils se seraient cru à un enterrement ! Faites-les taire, par pitié !

Et Kili qui faisaient des oeillades à une des harpistes… La cerise sur le gâteau ! Dwalin ne put s'empêcher de le fixer d'un air mauvais. Les trolls l'avaient-ils secoué un peu trop fort ? Le jeunot se dépêcha de lui assurer que ces dames n'étaient pas à son goût. Mais quand il désigna un mâle en disant qu'il n'était pas si mal, la tablée de nains éclata de rire à ses dépends. Le guerrier rit avec eux quelques instants, avant de pousser un soupir muet. Son frère lui tapota amicalement l'épaule en lui adressant un sourire. « On mangera mieux demain ». Oh, il savait que ce n'était pas la salade qui venait de l'attaquer, bien entendu. Mais cela suffit à rendre un demi-sourire à Dwalin, d'autant que Bofur venait de sauter sur la table pour mettre un peu de vie à ce dîner autrement déprimant, et que cela semblait exaspérer les elfes. Tant mieux ! Il attrapa une poignée de l'herbe qu'on leur avait donné à manger, et la lança sur le chanteur, la nourriture ne tardant pas à être jetée d'un bout à l'autre de la salle après cela.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le dégarni alla nonchalamment s'asseoir près du hobbit, son frère s'étant absenté un instant pour discuter avec Òin. Sous le regard étonné des autres nains, il tendit le bras pour s'emparer de l'arme qui lui avait été donnée par Gandalf un peu plus tôt. Il prit le temps d'en observer le tranchant, puis esquissa quelques mouvements experts, et jugea de l'équilibre de ce qui ne semblait être qu'un couteau au bout de son bras. Enfin, il fit tourner l'instrument sur lui-même pour en présenter la garde au semi-homme qui l'avait regardé faire sans oser s'opposer à la manoeuvre, et reprit son bien d'une main hésitante. « Ca n'a rien d'une véritable épée, mais c'est une bonne lame. Tu devras en prendre soin. » Fut la conclusion de cette petite inspection. Comme à son habitude, simple mais efficace. Dwalin savait que le gamin n'avait aucune expérience avec les armes, il ne fut donc pas étonné qu'il lui demande ensuite quelques conseils pour la garder en bon état.

De l'autre côté de la table, Balin souriait légèrement en les regardant, son petit frère semblant expliquer en détail le nettoyage, le polissage, l'huilage, en mimant chaque geste à effectuer. « C'est étonnant de le voir autant parler avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas des nôtres » releva Bofur. Pour sa part, il avait été amical avec le hobbit depuis le tout début (mais il suffisait de lui offrir une choppe de bière pour qu'il soit heureux, donc…). « Non, ça c'est sa façon de le remercier pour les Trolls. » répondit simplement Balin.

* * *

« Balin... » « Je sais, je sais... » Ils allaient parler avec Lord Elrond en petit comité. Lui ne pourrait être présent, mais il comptait sur son frère aîné pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. A leur retour, Thorin avait décidé qu'ils partiraient le lendemain dans l'après-midi, pendant que Gandalf serait en entretien avec l'elfe. Voilà qui était fort heureux.

* * *

Au petit matin, les nains avaient décidé de prendre un bon bain dans la grande fontaine de Fondcombe. De quoi se débarbouiller avant de repartir. Tout le monde avait acquiescé à l'idée, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient certains d'énerver les elfes au possible ! Dwalin fut le seul à rester en dehors du bassin, à discuter calmement avec son frère sur les bords du bassin, appuyé sur son marteau, tandis que les autres bataillaient tout nus en riant aux éclats.

« Allez monsieur Dwalin, venez avec nous ! » s'exclama Fili, complètement trempé et un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de se faire bousculer par Kili.  
« Hey, si t'as peur d'effrayer les jeunes avec tes cicatrices, ça peut pas être pire que celle que t'as sur la tronche tu sais ! »  
L'intéressé jeta un regard noir à son cousin, qui venait de parler : « Je surveille vos affaires ! Et puis j'aime pas l'eau froide… ». Cela fit rire l'assemblée plus qu'autre chose, et Nori ne tarda pas à tourner cela sous forme de défi, avec pari à la clef. Òin en profita pour ajouter que si les elfes avaient voulu se débarrasser d'eux, ils l'auraient fait la veille. Ce ne fut que lorque Balin approuva cette dernière partie que Dwalin finit par céder. Il se débarrassa donc de ses fripes avant de sauter dans le bassin, sous les acclamations des autres nains. Glòin avait cependant mis le doigt sur quelque chose en parlant de ces cicatrices : les marques des batailles passées s'étendaient sur sa peau, certaines fines et légères et d'autres plus profondes et épaisses, et les plus verts d'entre eux ne purent s'empêcher de les fixer quelques instants. A moins que ce ne fut les tatouages présents sur son corps qui aient attiré leur attention ? Qu'importe, le guerrier passa outre les regards posés sur lui pour aller éclabousser ceux de ses camarades qui étaient trop sages à son goût.

Une heure plus tard, la troupe s'était calmée bien qu'elle pataugeait encore dans l'eau de la fontaine, devenue trouble et sale après leur baignade. C'est qu'à l'exception de trois d'entre eux, les autres n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de faire une toilette appliquée depuis un moment… C'est Ori, le jeune scribe, qui approcha Dwalin en premier pour entamer la conversation. Il avait été fort impressionné par la figure nue du guerrier, et l'envie de le dessiner dans le plus simple appareil était forte. Cependant, il n'oserait jamais lui demander une telle chose ! En revanche, en sa qualité d'homme de lettres, il y avait d'autres questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il avait remarqué sur sa peau meurtrie des runes particulières qui avaient aiguisées son intérêt. Dans un but purement historique, bien entendu ! Voyant que le jeunot tournait manifestement autour du pot en parlant de tout et surtout de rien, Dwalin finit par l'arrêter : « Pose ta question, Ori. »  
« Pardon ! ...J'ai reconnu plusieurs noms sur vos avants-bras, et les symboles de certaines batailles plus ou moins importantes, et... » Mais il le coupa aussitôt : « Chaque bataille est importante pour l'homme qui y laisse ses proches. » « Non, je ne voulais pas… pas minimiser leur importance, pardon. » Le silence retomba, légèrement pesant pour un instant, et d'autant plus flagrant que quelques oreilles semblaient écouter leur conversation à présent. Kili et Fili en particulier avaient toujours aimé entendre parler des guerres passées.  
« Est-ce que je me trompe en déduisant qu'il s'agit ici de vos compagnons morts à la bataille d'Azanulbizar ? » « C'est ça. » Le scribe n'osa pas relever que cela faisait beaucoup de noms, il savait que la moitié de leurs effectifs avaient péris ce jour-là... ceux-là ne devaient être tout au plus que ceux qui lui étaient le plus cher. Ori y remarqua le nom de Fundin, le père du tatoué, parmi les autres. Plus loin sur le bras, un autre nuage de noms entourait le mot _Vigilance_. Le vieux guerrier avait dû voir périr nombre de ses proches. Un doigt fut ensuite pointé en direction de l'épaule gauche : « Et là, c'est ? » « La marche des exilés d'Erebor ». _Misère_, _Errance,_ _Exclusion_, _Mépris_ et j'en passe... autant de mots qui faisaient le pendant de ceux présents sur les mains du guerrier : _Fierté_, _Dignité_, _Constance_, _Famille_, etc. En voyant sa peau, il était facile de comprendre d'où lui venait sa haine et sa méfiance des autres peuples. Ori resta muet encore quelques instants, regardant avec une attention presque scientifique chacun des mots inscrits en tentant de mémoriser tout ce qu'il voyait gravé. C'était une fresque historique, un rappel de leurs plus sombres évènements passés mais aussi des prières et mises en garde pour l'avenir. Le scribe songea qu'il pourrait faire un très beau récit simplement en parlant de l'encre qui avait coulé dans le corps du héro, à l'image des larmes et du sang qui avaient été versés. Il imaginait à peine la patience et la douleur que cela avait dû être, pour inscrire tout cela. Même si bien sûr, cette douleur ne devait être qu'un pâle reflet de celle ressentie à chacun de ces évènements.

Ce fut Kili qui brisa ce moment pour désigner l'avant-bras droit du nain, plus épuré dans son genre : « Et ces deux noms-là, c'est quoi ? ». Dwalin observa un instant les formes géométriques qui lui étaient désignées. « Ca, c'est ma femme et ma fille. ». La voix était sombre et il sortit alors du bassin pour aller chercher ses affaires, estimant que les jeunes en avaient bien assez vus pour aujourd'hui, et ne voulant pas avoir à répondre à davantage de questions. « Bah ça… Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille ! » Il aurait voulu en demander davantage, notamment pour savoir où elle se cachait (et de là, si elle était bonne à marier, sait-on jamais) mais Balin le coupa avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps : « Kili, tais-toi. » Les trois plus jeunes le regardèrent alors, peu habitué à entendre le conseiller de Thorin prononcer ce genre de phrases, quémandant en silence des réponses qui ne vinrent qu'à contre cœur, une fois le guerrier hors de portée d'écoute.

Frerîs et Farore. La première avait attiré bien des regards et des convoitises dans les Montagnes Bleues. Les plus âgés de la compagnie s'en souvenaient encore. Mais la naine avait un caractère bien trempé, et savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle désirait, c'était le guerrier au mohawk. Celui à l'âme rebelle, qui faisait trembler ses ennemis et se battait comme un lion. Bien sûr, elle était parvenue à ses fins avec une grande facilité, pour le plus grand malheur de ses autres prétendants. La seconde... La seconde aura fait la perte de la première avant même de pousser son premier cri, laissant Dwalin à nouveau seul dans le foyer qu'il avait creusé de ses propres mains. Il n'en parlait pas. Car toutes les horreurs dont il avait été témoin n'égalaient en rien la douleur de perdre femme et enfant en une seule journée. Lui qui avait toujours pensé pouvoir protéger sa famille de tout, avait été rattrapé par la réalité de la vie : aussi fort et terrible soit-on, il y a des moments où l'on ne peut être qu'impuissant.

* * *

**_Sacrok, j'espère que ces quelques explications t'auront plues... et que je ne t'ai donc pas trop déçue !  
En tous cas, merci beaucoup à toi, Julindy, Sarah0406, et Nocciolla pour les commentaires =)_**

**_J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop m'embourber dans mon chapitre 5, promis !_**


End file.
